Witch Way Now?
by Totter4
Summary: Bonnie and Jeremy have spent the summer keeping her death a secret. Bonnie's spent the last years of her life keeping her witch life a secret from her family in Beacon Hills while her brother, Stiles has been trying to keep Scott's secret life away from his half sister in Mystic Falls. What happens when everything crashes together epically?
1. Chapter 1

"And say that I love him." Bonnie finished reciting what she wanted Jeremy to e-mail her dad.

"You can't keep lying to everyone, Bonnie." Jermey spun around to face her in his chair.

"Jer." Bonnie sighed. Jeremy had been helping her keep of the pretense that she wasn't dead all summer but he was becoming guilty. Bonnie's friends and family had a right to know she was dead…that she died for him.

"You can't keep this up forever. Caroline and Elena will become suspicious. And your dad will wonder where you are. Hell, what happens if your mom calls asking for you. You're supposed to be with _her, _Bonnie."

"And what happens to my dad? He doesn't know anything about Mystic Falls! About me being a witch! He'll want to know why no one figured out I'm dead and who's been e-mailing him all summer! And Rudy won't be able to explain it to him!" Bonnie sighed. Her father lived across the country with her half-brother. Her mother had only been with her biological father for months before she left him for Rudy Wilson, before she was even born. Bonnie had spent time with her father, but not nearly as much time as she did with Rudy, to the point where she asked to stay with him when her mother left them.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry, but it's got to come out eventually."

"My dad's a sheriff, Jer. When he finds out his daughter died, what do you think he's going to do? He couldn't handle it when my stepmother died and he won't be any different with me. And what about my brother? He's only in high school."

"You were only in high school, too."

"It was different."

"Why? Because you were a witch?"

"Because I didn't have a choice." Bonnie closed her eyes. "Please, Jer. Give me time."

"You can't wait forever." Jeremy wanted nothing more to reach out and hug Bonnie, but he couldn't because she was dead because she brought him back to life.

* * *

><p>Jeremy groaned when he checked Bonnie's phone. There a missed calls from the Mystic Falls gang, but there were multiple calls from her family in Beacon Hills.<p>

"Bonnie, your brother has called you a ton of times."

"Alright, text them that I've been super busy and-"

"Bonnie something has to change."

"I can't, Jer."

* * *

><p>Stiles sighed as he put his phone away. He and his older sister had always been close despite the geographical distance between them. When he found out the Darach had taken their dad, he knew he had to call her, to at least warn her that something had happened to their dad. He needed to hear her voice of comfort, telling him everything would be alright, even if she didn't know the mess of what was happening in Mystic Falls. He had to admit, over the past few years, he and Bonnie had drifted apart: first, she became more quiet, didn't visit as often, called less, and she sounded different…darker. He'd chalked that up to witnessing her Gran suffer a heart attack and die. And then the whole mess with Scott and Derek and the werewolves started, and he found that he had less and less to say to Bonnie in order to keep her out of dangerous Beacon Hills business.<p>

"Did she answer, Stiles." Scott watched Stiles put his phone away, already knowing the answer. He'd known Bonnie when they were growing up, as she visited Stiles and the Sheriff in the summers and she was only a year older than they were.

"No. Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>I just got this idea that no one knew that Bonnie was dead and there wasn't any fallout once they learned because they worked on getting her back. I think it could be interesting for her to have family outside of Mystic Falls.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Stiles. Travelling around with my mom's been fun but super tiring. I'll call when I get a chance. How's everything on the home front? Dad must be busy with work because he hasn't answered my emails lately. Keep him eating healthy and tell him I love him. Sorry I wasn't able to visit this summer, but reconnecting with Abby has been difficult. Hope Scott is keeping you busy. I'm so proud of you, Stiles. Of the life you are leading, taking care of dad, doing well in school, and even playing lacrosse. Have a good week"

Bonnie waited for Jeremy to finish typing. "And just right a 'B'. Stiles will get it."

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Stiles heard Deaton address him while he checked his phone once again. He, Scott, and Alison were going to die (and hopefully come back) and he really wanted to talk to Bonnie before it happened just in case something happened and he didn't come back.<p>

"Dude, you okay?" Scott moved closer to his best friend.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I…just let me try Bonnie one more time." The others glanced at each other but could understand Stiles anxiety.

"Who's Bonnie?" Isaac asked Scott, who shook his head as he watched Stiles hang up once again with a frown.

"Sorry Stiles but we have to do this now." Deaton put a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"I know." He sighed before he took his shoes off like the others and slipped his phone in it. "If I'm out and I get a call, I need someone to answer it."

"No problem." Isaac nodded.

"You all have something belonging to your parents?" Deaton asked. Alison and Scott nodded and explained. When they turned to Stiles, looking for the same explanation he smiled grimly and opened his palm to show a fake Sheriff badge. "Dad got this for me and Bonnie one summer. We'd play Sheriff, taking turns." He cleared his voice, not wanting it to break.

"Who's Bonnie?" Isaac asked once more, knowing it could be the last time he talked to his friend.

"My sister."

"You have a sister?" Lydia exclaimed.

Stiles nodded and smiled bitterly again. "I'll tell you guys about her some time." The words the were unspoken echoed around them. _If we survive._

"Ready?" And ice cold water engulfed the three teens.

Stiles awoke in a white room with the tree in the middle. "What the hell." He breathed out.

"Stiles?" He heard a familiar voice…a voice he hadn't heard in some time.

"Bonnie? What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing?" She sputtered. "What are you doing? Are you…dead?"

"No! Well. I am. Kindof. Do you know what is going on?" He said, assuming she was some type of vision.

Bonnie, for the first time, looked around and noticed the tree. She walked past Stiles, brushing shoulders and ran her fingers across the stump of the tree and shivered. "There is great power here, Stiles. What is going on?"

"Dad was taken here. We're trying to find out what it is. What do you mean power? It was cut down?"

"Things that once were can be again." She said cryptically.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Be brave, Stiles. Humanity is your gift." She wasn't ready to leave her brother. Outside of Jeremy, this was the only interaction she's had. it was going to be the last thing her brother would ever here her say to him, even if he would assume she was some type of hallucination. Bonnie could feel her presence fading. "I love you." And she was gone.

"Bonnie?" Jeremy asked seeing his ghost quasi-girlfriend appear again. "Where'd you go?"

Bonnie's eye lit up as she faced Jeremy. "Something is going on with my brother and I intend to find out. Call him."

"What, Bonnie I thought you said-"

"I know what I said. Things change. My family is in danger."

And for the first time in a long time, Jeremy could sense the power rush around Bonnie, despite not being alive. And he could see why people feared the Bennett line because Bonnie looked absolutely terrifying.

He took Bonnie's phone out of the desk in his room in the Boarding House and turned it on. He scrolled through the contacts looking for Stiles' phone number as Bonnie paced.

"What am I supposed to say?"

"Just ask what the hell is going on. I don't care. If my brother or dad are dead, there is going to be hell to pay. I may be dead but my power still exists. My remains were never consecrated." She smiled darkly.

Jeremy shook his head when no one answered. "Call _again_."

"Hello?" A boy answered the phone.

"Yes, Stiles?" Jeremy asked uncomfortably.

"No. This is his friend, Isaac. He…uh, left his phone at my house. Who is this?" He heard a slight scruffle in the background and some hissing from voices.

"This is Jeremy. I know his sister. She asked me to, hum, talk to Stiles about some…stuff."

"I'll let him know. Is-"

"Jeremy Gilbert!" Jeremy quickly turned off the phone and whipped around, seeing Damon's angry face. He turned to where Bonnie was, but saw she had disappeared. "Who was on the phone?" Damon crossed his arms.

"Bonnie. Just checking in." He lied.

"Liar. Spill."

* * *

><p>Stiles' eyes shot open and he coughed, he saw Lydia rush over to him and hand him a towel.<p>

"Stiles are you alright?" He heard Scott and Alison receive the same treatment from Isaac and Deaton.

"I-I….I saw my sister." He said quietly, confused.

"What? Bonnie?"

Stiles, for once in his life, ignored Lydia. "Scott, did you see Bonnie? Scott?"

"What? No. Why?"

"She appeared to me." Stiles shook his head. "She was…different. There was something about her that was dangerous and unlike the Bonnie we know."

"Maybe it was just your mind telling you something. How could your sister be in your head?" Alison asked while shivering.

"She's right." Lydia said uncharacteristically gently. "When the mind is distressed it conjures images that imitate familiarity."

"Bonnie said that 'once was could be again' or something. She was saying the tree could be a powerful again."

"We can contemplate that later. I think I know where the tree is." Scott smiled softly, knowing Stiles was shaken from seeing his sister in the not-living world and the others were shaken by the Darach and the fact that he, Alison and Stiles were just dead for hours.

"Time to find our parents." Alison got up and the others followed.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the summer, and Jeremy and Bonnie had successfully kept everyone in the dark about her status of being dead until then.<p>

"Bonnie, Damon _knows_."

"What, _how? _Is he going to tell the others?_" _Bonnie wanted to pull her hair out. Damon couldn't know. Elena and Caroline had only just gone off to college.

"He heard me talking to you. He _is _a vampire."

"I-I'm not ready yet Jeremy. I'm not ready to be dead."

"Bonnie, it's time."

"You're talking to witchy, Jer?" Damon stalked in with alcohol in hand, as always.

"Can't you knock?" Jeremy scowled.

"Come on roomie, be nice. You owe me. I found a way to bring judgy back to life."

"What?" Jeremy and Bonnie said at the same time, though Damon could only hear the former.

"We trade her. Kill Silas, bring Bonnie back. Everyone is happy." He smirked.

"No. That's making a deal with the devil. We can't trust Silas." When Jeremy didn't repeat her sentiment, or say anything at all, Bonnie looked at him. "Go on, Jer. Tell Damon."

Jeremy glanced at Bonnie before turning to Damon. "She said 'thanks'." He said flatly. He felt bad for lying. Bonnie trusted him, but he felt so guilty that she died so he could live (literally).

"Sure she did." Damon turned and walked out.

* * *

><p>"Stiles, you alright?" His dad asked him.<p>

"Yeah, dad." Stiles smiled tiredly. "Just tired. Glad you're back." He didn't want to tell his dad about his not-so-near death experience nor his vision of Bonnie. Deaton, after hearing Scott and Alison's experiences, had agreed with Lydia, that his vision of Bonnie was probably just his subconscious using a family figure to adjust Stiles. There was just _something _that rubbed him the wrong way about _that _Bonnie and the weird phone call from Bonnie's friend, 'Jeremy'. He didn't know much about Bonnie's life outside of what she liked to do with him when she knew vaguely of her friends: she had two good girl friends and was friendly with a couple of guys, but he didn't know enough to identify, hell, name them. After he had awoken, he tried Bonnie's phone a few times, but he guessed she and Abbie were out of reception or something.

"Good night Stiles."

"Night dad."

"Love you, son."


	3. Chapter 3

"Caroline. I don't want to go to college." Bonnie sighed. She'd been back for a week and it was odd being alive again. And it wasn't that she didn't ever want to go to college, but she wasn't ready. She had watched Silas kill her father, Rudy and was unable to do it and now the universe is playing some cruel joke on her by becoming the Anchor.

"Come on, Bonnie! We dreamed of this since forever." Caroline tried to convince her best friend.

"Forever meant something different to us when we started dreaming about college, Care." Bonnie broached slightly. "Elena and you are vampires while I've become…" saying 'Anchor' was hard for her "...immortal as well." Bonnie finished. "We can attend college one hundred times over in the future. We can bring Stefan too. But this…I don't have forever with my dad and Stiles."

"Bonnie, I'm-"

"It's fine, Caroline. Don't say it. It's not your fault." Bonnie didn't want Caroline to apologize. She wasn't involved. Damon and Jeremy and Silas and Qetsiyah were the ones who brought her back, and the only one she was angry with was Qetsiyah for making her the next anchor. For some, unbearable pain every once in a while as someone passed through you to the other side was a small price to pay for immortality, but Bonnie was a servant of nature, and having her powers taken away from her made her feel like something was missing. Like something was wrong with her.

"So you'll visit your dad and you'll come back in a few years and I'll compel us into a college and we'll relive the college experience. Hell, we may even convince Klaus to take us traveling the world."

Bonnie grimaced. "I'd rather not." Caroline laughed. "Call me if you need anything."

"Just be happy, Bonnie. Create good memories."

* * *

><p>Stiles, Scott and Alison had returned to school and tried to pretend nothing was wrong or different, but Deaton was right and there was a darkness growing in their hearts. Somehow, the Darach made Stiles and Scott draw their friends, their pack, closer. They had accepted the twins into the pack (probationally at first), Derek had become a beta, and Isaac and Scott had become something akin to brothers, not like Scott and Stiles were together, but close. And that's not to mention the other rather diverse members of their pack: Alison, a hunter, Lydia, a banshee (probably), and then there was him, a human.<p>

"Have you heard from Derek?" Stiles watched as Scott questioned Isaac.

"Nah, he hasn't called." Isaac shrugged.

"Let him know that…that he's still pack." Scott said awkwardly.

Stiles pushed off the couch. "I've got to go. My dad's going to be home soon and I want to make sure he eats healthily."

* * *

><p>The Sheriff got home and shrugged off his jacket. "Stiles, I'm home!" He shouted, knowing Stiles would be doing something or other upstairs in his room and he was better off not asking.<p>

"Hey dad, dinner will be ready soon!" The Sheriff winced. His son had taken the doctor's words to heart, maybe too much so, because he'd never eaten so much green in his life. He was proud of his son, the man he'd grown into. Especially because of what happened to Claudia and Stiles witnessing her death. There was a chance Stiles wouldn't forgive him for not being there, but after a month long visit with Bonnie, Stiles' anger evaporated.

John Stilinkski slunk down on the couch. He wouldn't admit it to Stiles, but he had grown worried about Bonnie over time. Her visits over the recent years had grown few and far between and she was no longer the happy girl he was glad to see. Not that he wasn't glad to see her, but she was more serious, to put it lightly. She hadn't called him when her grandmother died, and after that they grew apart. They used to talk every day, and now he hadn't talked to her on the phone in over four months. He'd receive the occasional email, but there was something _off _about them. Some may say otherwise, but he was a damn good cop (the only thing he'd like to think he was better at was fatherhood), and it didn't escape his notice that his daughter didn't tell him anything about what she and Abbie were doing. He hadn't heard from Abbie in years, so he'd be receiving no information on that end. He heard the oven go off, followed shortly by a stampede of feet, that somehow, had only come from Stiles.

_Growing boys. _The Sheriff shook his head and went to help his son finish setting up the dinner.

* * *

><p>It was nearing ten o'clock when the Stilinskis heard a knock from their front door. John had been reading the newspaper while Stiles was completely some last minute homework. They shared a look, wondering if it was police or werewolf business because no one would knock this late unless necessary.<p>

"I'll get it, Stiles." John got up and went to answer the door when Stiles looked as if he was ready to listen in. "And if its about work, don't get any ideas."

His dad was gone for a minute when he heard, "Son, you may want to come here." Stiles grew panicked and rushed to the door, grabbing a bat on the way.

His dad raised an eyebrow at that bat, but didn't let his smile fall. "Look whose decided to grace us with her presence."

Stiles looked at the girl, no, woman who stood next to her father. "Bonnie!" He smiled and went to hug her. "Your smaller than I remember."

"And you changed your hair." John brushed his daughter's new bob haircut back behind her ear in a paternal manner.

Bonnie laughed. "We didn't all receive dad's genes to reach six feet." Bonnie knew she was small, but her confidence, especially after discovering she was a powerful witch, had made her appear more imposing and larger than she was, but since her return from the dead, she grew slightly more emaciated. It didn't help that practically everyone she knew didn't need to live off food.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles let go of his sister and looked at her.

"I'm taking a gap year, and figured a visit was long over due." Her smile was tense, but the men didn't comment on it. What was she supposed to tell them? Where could she even start? Her (other) dad was dead. She was dead, then alive. She was a witch, now the Anchor. Oh, and there was that time where she went crazy thanks to expression. Yeah, she'd be tossed in the Nut House for sure.

"Come in." John ushered her inside. "How was summer with your mom."

"It was fine." Bonnie shrugged. She knew that John probably wasn't happy that she reconnected with her mother. He perceived the woman as a flake: leaving him while pregnant and then leaving Bonnie and Rudy without a word. But he didn't know the full story. He didn't know Abbie left her because her powers were lost when she desiccated Mikael, that leaving Bonnie was the only thing to keep her and Elena safe. John didn't know that it was Bonnie's fault that her mother was killed and turned. "We had fun." She lied.

"That's nice." John smiled tightly and led his kids to the sitting room. "Are you hungry? Did you eat?"

"I'm fine, thanks." That had become her catchphrase. Everyone would ask how she was coping and she'd say she was 'fine'. The truth was, she hadn't eaten on the plane, but the thought of food made her so nauseous, she just hadn't wanted to deal with it and she wasn't hungry now either. "I am, however, beat. Could I sleep and we can catch up tomorrow?" She asked.

"Of course, it must have been a long flight."

Bonnie smiled forlornly, "It was." And the men watched her as she ascended the stairs.

"Well that was a surprise." John murmured.

* * *

><p>Bonnie rushed up to her room and closed the door. It was so odd, being seen, being touched, being warm. The Other Side didn't allow her to be any of those things. And all of the emotions that swept in when she was hugged by her dad, and then her brother, it didn't make her feel like the strong woman she was. She crawled into bed. She hadn't gotten much sleep since she returned and she wouldn't admit it, but she was both physically and emotionally tired. Being dead would do that to you. She'd close her eyes for just a moment.<p>

_Bonnie looked at Jeremy in front of her. What was he doing here?_

_ "I'm not ready to let you go." He was on the verge of tears. And Bonnie was as well._

_ "I love you." She whispered. "And Jer, tell my brother and dad I love them as well." She smiled with tears coursing town her cheeks._

_ Jeremy reached up to cup his face, knowing he wouldn't be able to feel her. But they were surprised. "I can feel you." She gasped at his words._

_ "I can feel you." She repeated. "I'm warm. I was never warm on the Other Side" She started crying happily._

_ "You're…"_

_ "I'm alive." She gasped and threw herself at Jeremy, hugging him. "Don't let me go, Jer." But something was wrong, as a witch she learned to trust her gut, and even if coming back meant she wasn't a witch, it didn't mean her instincts were off the mark._

_ She drew back and stumbled when she saw, not Jeremy, but Qetsiyah._

_ "Tessa." She said confused._

_ Qetsiyah cocked her head to one side. "You're the anchor now." And her smile sent chills down her spine._

_ "Where did you just come from?" Bonnie asked, distressed._

_ "As I pass through you, you'll feel my death. You'll feel every death. Every supernatural being the passes over to the Other Side will pass through you. Sorry. That's going to hurt like a bitch. True love prevails." _

_ And as Qetsiyah reached out to touch Bonnie's shoulder, Bonnie felt white hot pain _everywhere_, she felt like she was being staked over and over again in the heart. She gasped and finally was able to manage a scream._

_ "Bonnie!" She heard but she couldn't look up, she couldn't move from her curled position from the ground of the Salvatore Boarding House in front of the fire._

"Bonnie!" Bonnie shot awake, seeing her dad shaking her as Stiles watched from behind him, hovering. "Bonnie, what happened, are you alright?"

Bonnie blinked owlishly. "Yeah." She pulled away. She couldn't stand to be touched right then. "I'm fine." Her motto. "Just a nightmare."

"Some nightmare." Stiles spoke up as he sat by the foot of her bed.

"I'm fine. Go back to sleep. She smiled bravely, showing them she was alright. She knew she wouldn't be going back to bed that night.

"Alright." John said cautiously, forcing his son to get up as well. "If you're sure…"

"I am." Bonnie said shortly.

"Then just call if you need us, Bon." He kissed her on the forehead, worried for his daughter and then he and Stiles left the room, leaving Bonnie alone in the dark.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her head. She could do this. She could be normal. For them. For her family.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie waited until she heard her brother get up before she got out of bed. She didn't bother changing, while her brother had school and her dad had work, Bonnie would be waiting around for a shipment of grimoires from Mystic Falls. She may no longer be a witch, but they provided comfort and security in case something happened. She could find another witch somewhere on the west coast, but the grimoires she had acquired both through the Bennett line and those she raided after the Martin's death.

"Hey." Bonnie greeted her dad in the kitchen. She brought out three bowls for cereal while her dad poured her a mug of coffee.

"Stiles, hurry up!" John called up the stairs. He shook his head. "I don't know how your brother functions."

Bonnie laughed as she passed her dad a box of cereal. "It's one of the great mysteries of the world."

Stiles bounded down the stairs. "Hey Bon, dad. Late, got to run." Bonnie laughed as she got up to put the spare bowl away, as Stiles would have no use for it.

"So, Bonnie." John broached. "Not that we're not happy for you to be here, but what do you plan on doing in your gap year?"

Bonnie sighed. She knew she'd have to come up with an excuse, but she'd been alive again for a week, she didn't have everything planned out. She shrugged. "I'm writing a bit, researching." And it was true. She was writing a quasi-memoir of her life, of the supernatural part of it anyway, to pass onto other budding witches, especially those without mentors. She was mentor-less after her grams died and she knew it wasn't a good thing. She wasn't going to publish it or anything, but hoped she'd be able to pass along basic knowledge and spells, maybe even help newly turned werewolves or vampires as well.

"Oh, what are you studying?"

Bonnie internally grimaced. What was she supposed to say? "The occult." She improvised. "Grams left me a whole bunch of stuff, so I wanted to wade through it." She shrugged. "It's pretty interesting."

John's eyebrows rose. He had recently found out about his son's after-school 'activities' with the pack and hoped that his daughter wasn't somehow involved with the supernatural. What was the likelihood? "Do you believe that stuff exists, though?" He asked carefully, looking her in the eyes.

Bonnie shrugged. She'd been a witch for years, she knows how to deal with skeptics and fanatics alike, they weren't very different. "It's interesting." She met her father's gaze. "It reflects anthropologic ideas and repetition. The occult plays a part in the beliefs of many early settlements." She hoped that would be enough to satisfy her father, because that was most defiantly _not _what she was studying.

"Sounds…interesting." Her father said blandly.

"It is." Bonnie smiled, amused.

* * *

><p>Bonnie's dad left to the Sheriff's station, and Stiles was still at school, so Bonnie sat down, intending to begin her instruction manual memoir for new witches as she waited for her grimoire delivery.<p>

_ "In our town, my grandmother was known as a drunk and we all assumed she hit the bottle when she told me I was psychic. We made jokes about it, but once the Salvatore brothers, a pair of vampires, returned to Mystic Falls, I rapidly began to face my heritage, my calling. Being a witch is beyond a calling…it's our nature." _

She stopped and thought of her stepfather. Because of everything she was drawn into, he died and she couldn't even attend his funeral. She knew that Stiles and her dad didn't know about the Mayor's gruesome death, who would've told them? Silas had compelled the town not to care and she was all Rudy had. She closed her eyes to try to stop the images floating across her eyes. She was standing in the audience as she saw Stefan's doppelgänger walk onto the stage and reveal the supernatural and basically slit her father's throat. She had appeared next to him, and she wanted to staunch the blood but she couldn't. And then he was gone. And because she was a witch, she couldn't see him because she was stuck on the Other Side.

Bonnie became frustrated and ripped the page out of her book and wanted to burn it. It took a moment for her to remember she was no longer able to conjure fire.

"What are you doing?" She whipped around and saw a blonde girl.

"How did you get in here?" The girl shrugged and it hit her. "You're dead."

"How can you see me? No one can see me."

"I know how you feel."

"Do you?"

Bonnie ignored the snark. "How did you die?"

"I was murdered, I think."

"You're okay now." Bonnie smiled, trying to provide a small comfort. She knew what was coming, but she didn't want to be the Anchor. "You can move on."

"How?"

"When you're ready. I'll help." Bonnie smiled comfortingly.

"I was eighteen." The blonde wrapped her arms around her. "My life was just getting good."

"It does suck. You died before you lived." Bonnie sympathized.

And then the pain struck. Bonnie grasped and crumpled. She fell to the ground and held herself together. Tears came to her eyes. She felt like she was on _fire._ And then it stopped. The girl was so young. She didn't deserve to be dead, but she received something she would never get. She, and Caroline, and Stefan, and Elena, and Jeremy and Damon and their friends would never feel at piece. At the moment, the only person who would ever feel that would be Matt, but with their luck, he'd be killed young and turn like the rest of them. Bonnie looked at her hand and saw she still clutched the page. She grew angry and ripped it up into small pieces before walking to the kitchen and shoving it down the garbage disposal. She knew her brother was nosy enough to go in through the trash to look for her dad's case files.

She sat down again and sighed. She'd restart.

_History 1: Dopplegangers_

Because that was the start of it all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others, but I had to cut this off before the next scene(s) to get everything to mesh well.**

* * *

><p>"Dude." Stiles ran over to Scott. "Guess who showed up at my door last night?"<p>

"What happened?" Scott feared something sinister had occurred.

"No. Nothing like that. My sister showed up."

"Bonnie?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously?"

"I know, right?"

"What did your dad do?"

"I don't know, he was happy. After the whole thing with me dying and everything, he doesn't want to scare her away. He wants to reconnect or something. After she went to bed last night, though, he freaked out. There's something off about her and we both sense it."

"What?"

"She's…I don't know…serious and sad and a little intimidating. Like she is old." Scott snorted. "No, I mean. She acts like she's super old." Stiles explained. "We better keep her safe."

"Like you need to even say that."

* * *

><p>After Bonnie dragged her delivered boxes up to her room, she hid and unpacked her grimoires. She only sent the essential ones, the rest being hidden in various places in Mystic Falls: a few in the Forbes basement, a dozen at the Boarding House, a couple emergency ones in the caves with the Original story, for example.<p>

She sighed and got dressed, pulling on some shorts and a loose blouse. She grabbed a pair of boots before leaving her room. She hadn't been to Beacon Hills as an adult in a while, but she'd explore, maybe get a drink.

* * *

><p>John sighed, he really avoided calling Bonnie's other set of parents as much as possible. Especially since Bonnie didn't need them communicating to each other as she grew up. He didn't have Abbie's number and strangely couldn't find it in the police system, but he did find Rudie Wilson's work number, as he became the Mayor.<p>

"Hello, Mayor's Office." A woman's voice answered.

"Hi, this is Sheriff John Stilinski." John replied. "Can you connect me with the Mayor. I'd like to discuss his daughter for a moment." He added reluctantly.

The woman hesitated before responding strangely. "Please hole on a minute."

John sighed as he was put on hold. He wanted to make sure everything was alright as far as Rudie knew, maybe get him to give him Abbie's number.

"Hello, Sheriff?" Another woman answered.

"Yes." John answered confused. "I'm sorry, I was looking for Rudy."

"Yes, I'm sorry, sir. I'm interim mayor. Rudy Wilson died a month ago."

"What?" John asked, shocked. His daughter would have told him that her stepfather died, wouldn't she? "I'm sorry, how did this happen."

The woman cleared her voice uncomfortably. "He was killed sir."

John hung up the phone after further inquiring and not receiving any information of substance to explain who'd want to kill a small town's mayor. Now he knew why Bonnie seemed so…depressed. But there were still many questions to be answered.

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat at a bar, waiting for her drink to be made when a man sat next to her and ordered a beer. For the first couple of minutes Bonnie didn't say anything, not when his beer was brought, or her vodka cranberry (thank you, Caroline for the fake id that wasn't so fake, as compelled from the DMV). She didn't have a vampire's tolerance, but she needed something to take the edge off of that girl passing through her earlier in the day. She pulled out her phone when she heard a text message chime, but as she was maneuvering, she dropped her journal, where she had been writing parts of her memoir-manual in.<p>

The journal landed, closed, on the floor, but before she could pick it up, the man slid off his stool to hand it to her, silently.

"Thanks." She offered him a small smile.

He grunted. "No problem."

Minutes later, two men had begun pushing each other, one clearly more drunk than the other, when one collided with her back, sending her forward, knocking her stomach into the bar. Her breath was knocked out of her, but she was fine.

The man got up and grabbed the two men, forcing them to stop, and threw them to the ground. "Out." He commanded. And they did leave.

"Thanks, again." She laughed.

"It was nothing."

"I'm Bonnie ." She held her hand out.

"Derek." Derek shook her hand. "The bar isn't normally so filled with…" He indicated the men who were leaving.

Bonnie laughed. "I'm sure. Every bar has unsavory types. The bar I used to frequent at home had some surprising fights you'd never expect."

"So you're knew?"

"Just moved here. Are you from here?"

"I grew up here. I just got back from dropping my sister with some family friends in South America."

"Road trip with your sister. Must have been fun." Bonnie laughed. She'd heard of all of Damon's road trips, and road trips were not on her to do list.

Derek shrugged. "Want another drink?" He offered.

Derek normally did not flirt with strangers, but there was something about the girl next to him that was _easy_. They didn't talk about anything, and there was no pressure to. She was just someone to have company with. And they talked for hours like that. He found out she was writing a book of sorts and was from Virginia, and he told her the best running trails he knew of and what there was to do in the area.

"I better go." Bonnie said, checking her watch. "I'm visiting family here, and they'd have a fit if I missed our first dinner with me in town." She laughed.

"Alright." Derek smiled. "Maybe I'll see you around."

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Bonnie turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Derek called, scooting off his stool. "Do you want to check out that town festival over the weekend?"

Bonnie smiled again. "That sounds fun. Here." She ripped out a page from her notebook and wrote her number. "Call me, and we can set up a time to meet up."


	6. Chapter 6

****Sorry for the long wait…the penultimate and finale episodes of Teen Wolf were amazing! I can't wait until it comes back in June! ****

* * *

><p><p>

Bonnie walked in the door and was surprised to see her dad sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"Hey, dad. Sorry, I went out to see if Beacon Hills changed much." Her back was turned as she put her jacket on the hook. She turned around and was surprised to see her dad was in front of her and had engulfed her in a hug. "Dad?"

"I'm so sorry, Bonnie."

"About what? Is Stiles alright?" Bonnie began to panic.

"What?" The Sheriff pulled away. "Of course Stiles is fine, he's upstairs starting his homework. Which probably means he's skyping with Scott or something."

"Then why are you 'sorry'?" Bonnie questioned.

"I called your Rudy's office." The Sheriff was giving her a look. Bonnie sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, looking at the floor. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have flown out to help you."

Bonnie walked past her dad and sat on the sofa. "I…" How was she supposed to explain _that?_ "I wasn't there." She shrugged, still not looking at her dad. "I didn't see the point in going." Which was a lie. She had gone to the funeral, even if no one else knew she was there.

"What are you talking about." John sat down next to her.

"He wouldn't know I was there." She shrugged. He wasn't on the Other Side. He wouldn't know anything about her funeral because he was blessedly normal. "I don't need to show my face at an activity for others to wallow and apologize to me."

"Bonnie-"

"Funerals are for the living, and he is dead. I didn't need to go."

"But you, Bonnie, aren't dead.'

Those words, her father spoke as he tried to comfort her, struck her in the chest. Because she was dead then. And now, she didn't know. She wasn't dead, but she wasn't alive. Or rather, she was dead, but she was also alive, possibly. Whatever it was, she was immortal. "Does it matter?" Bonnie sighed bitterly.

"Of course it matters!"

"I don't want to talk about this." She said flatly.

John was known for his relatively even temper. Hell, he raised Stiles. "Well we are!" He yelled.

Bonnie, for the first time, met her dad's gaze and she saw red. He knew _nothing._ He didn't know she had watched her dad die. He didn't know she and her friends were dead. Her boyfriend was dead and she died to bring him back. Her grandmother was _dead._ Everyone was dead.

_"You have to put up the veil." Her grams pleaded with her._

_ "Not yet."_

_ "What are you doing, Bonnie?"_

_ "I can bring Jeremy back! I can keep him here."_

_ "No, you can't!"_

_ "Elena needs him, this was always the plan, Jeremy wasn't supposed to die."_

_ "It was the will of nature. There is no magic strong enough to challenge it."_

_ "I have every magic! I have the spirits!" She started chanting in latin._

_ "Stop it!"_

_ "I have expression." She felt the power rush through her veins. "I have the darkness."_

_ "Bonnie don't!" But she continued to chant. She felt the force of her life flowing out of her, but she didn't da_re _stop. But she _couldn't _breathe. But instead of going dark, she saw herself, on the floor. "Oh my god." She looked at Sheila, her grandmother. "I'm dead." She couldn't breathe._

She remembered dying. It was a sensation she'd feel again and again for the rest of time. And her dad wanted to talk about a funeral. Something so trivial.

"I don't care what you want." She said lowly. "I asked you not to come to my graduation because I didn't need you. I had Rudy. And I have Caroline, Elena, Stefan, and even Tyler and Damon. I have people on my side you wouldn't imagine." Because, despite everything, the Originals would come to her aid. She had werewolves, witches, vampires, and hunters on her side, and she didn't need anyone. "I'm here on my terms, and if being here will cause this…overprotection to exists, well, I don't need it." She got up.

"We're not finished Bonnie!" John stepped in front of her. "You asked me not to come to your graduation. To let Stiles finish school. And you'd come visit. And you never did!"

She didn't want her dad coming because she didn't want him smack dab in the middle of an expression triangle, but that was neither here nor there. "I'm here now! I sent emails!"

"Wow, e-mails, Bonnie! Because that's the same!"

Bonnie's heart raced as she looked past her father. There was a man there. A man who shouldn't be in her house. "No." She whispered. This couldn't be happening.

"What?" The Sheriff became confused with the sudden change in his daughter.

Bonnie watched the man approach. She wanted to tell him it was alright. She didn't want her dad to see her…what was about to happen.

John Stilinski watched as his daughter crumpled in pain. "Bonnie!" He kneeled next to her as she screamed. "Stiles!" He yelled. His son entered the room quickly, no doubt having listened to there fight.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Call an ambulance."

"No, no ambulance." Bonnie called weakly. "I'm fine." She tried standing up, but stumbled, only for her dad to catch her.

"Alright, let's go."

"I don't need a hospital."

"Bonnie, you're on the ground in pain." Stiles pointed out blandly.

"Stiles, ignore your sister. Get my car." he passed his son his keys to the cruiser.

"Dad, I really don-"

John grunted as he picked his daughter up, but managed to interrupt you. "You don't get to refuse. No, you don't get to say anything, right now." He said angrily. "If you're not going to take care of yourself, I will." He left the house, kicking the door closed. "Get in the back, Stiles." He yelled, kicking his son out of the front seat. It _was _public property and Stiles was Stiles. Stiles held the door open for his dad and he placed Bonnie in the back.

Bonnie waited for her dad to get in the car. "I don't need a doctor."

"Bonnie, Stiles and I aren't blind." He gripped the wheel tightly as he took a turn. "We see that your neither happy or physically healthy."

"That's completely unfounded!"

"Bonnie, you look skeletal." Stiles pointed out quietly from besides her.

Bonnie scowled at scooted farther from her brother. It's not that she had a problem, but it was hard to remember to eat when you were dealing with mortal peril every other Tuesday. Isn't it enough that she had saved everyone more times than she could count? Why does she have to grovel for forgiveness?

* * *

><p>When they arrived, John told Stiles to wait with Bonnie, silently telling his son to make sure Bonnie didn't escape or have another episode.<p>

He walked to the nurse's desk to check Bonnie in.

"John?" A familiar voice asked from behind him.

Melissa McCall was surprised to see the Sheriff dressed casually out of uniform in the hospital. "Is everything alright?"

John sighed. "Yeah. well, maybe. No. My daughter is back in town and she had some type of episode."

"Alright, let me check her in." After a few minutes, John led Melissa over to where he left Stiles and Bonnie.

"Bonnie, good to see you again." Melissa smiled kindly.

"How are you Mrs. McCall?"

"Just fine, let's see how you're doing, yeah?" She indicated for the Stilinskis to follow her.

Bonnie reluctantly followed Melissa, but shook her father's hand off her elbow. "Don't touch me." She hissed, low enough for only him and Stiles to hear, not wanting to cause a scene.

The doctor entered the room shortly after they arrived, Melissa staying for moral support, standing next to John off to the side with Stiles sitting on the end of the bed Bonnie was (forcibly) placed on. "What brings you here today, Miss. Stilinski."

"It's Bonnie Bennett, actually." Bonnie corrected. She came from a long line of proud, powerful witches, she was a Bennett for better or worse. Her lineage could be traced back to Qetsiyah, a lot of good that did her.

"She collapsed in pain, doc." The Sheriff shot a look at his daughter. It was not the time to be squabbling over her name.

"Anything caused this?" The doctor asked, not looking up from his notes.

"I'm fine." Bonnie denied. What was she supposed to tell him.

"Clearly you're not if you're in the hospital, Miss Bennett." The doctor moved towards her. "This will be a little cold." He placed his stethoscope on her back under her shirt for a few moments, listening to her breathe, before he moved it to listen to her heart beat. "Let's just run a few tests to double check everything is fine."

* * *

><p>As the tests were being completed, Melissa had left, but Stiles and John had tried talking to an uncooperative Bonnie. The doctor walked back in and gave his diagnosis to a focused John. "Everything seems normal. Her heart rate is a tad slow and she's a bit underweight, but she seems fine. I'd like to perform an MRI for conclusive results but besides that, I couldn't tell you what, if anything, is wrong."<p>

"Do it." John said.

"No." Bonnie denied.

"Ignore her."

"I'm eighteen. No tests can be performed without my consent." She had had enough.

"Come on, Bon. Just do it for us. Give us piece of mind." Stiles tried extending an olive branch.

"No." She got up. "I have taken care of myself for a long time. There is nothing you or he" she gestured to the doctor "can do that would cure me of something that isn't there!" She sighed, trying to get a handle on her anger. "I'd like to go home now, and I'll walk if you won't take me."

"I can't do anything without her consent, Sheriff." The doctor said quietly to the man.

The Sheriff crossed his arms and sighed tiredly. "Alright, get me the paperwork."


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Bonnie didn't leave her room until she heard the door slam twice-signalling both the men she lived with had left. She dialed Jeremy. He had been her only true source of communication for months and it was hard to spend so much necessary time away from him.

"Hey Bonnie." She could hear him smiling from across the line.

"Hey Jer, how's Mystic Falls?"

"Oh you know, the usual."

"So death and mayhem?"

"About." He laughed. "Hows your dad and brother." Bonnie laid back in her bed and sighed."That bad?" He laughed.

"You have no idea." She bit out. "I forgot how hard it would be being around people not aware of the world. And it didn't help someone decided to pass through to the Other Side in the middle of a fight."

"What were you fighting about?"

"I didn't tell dad Rudy was killed. But I mean, besides the obvious dilemma of my death, what would I have said? 'Hey dad, _the _immortal being Silas killed my stepfather and compelled a town to prove a point and look for the Katherine-cure.'"

"That would have gone over well." Jeremy snorted. "And what did he do after the ghost passed through you?"

"Freaked out. Took me to the hospital."

"And?"

"They performed basic tests. Said I was normal." They both snorted. Like either of them were normal. "But I refused anything more extensive."

"That must have gone over well."

"It's not like I'm on speaking terms with my dad right now. I said some pretty horrible things."

"It's hard for both of you. You've been through so many things, that even if he found out you were a witch, he'd never understand. But you have to remind yourself that it's not his fault."

"How was your first day of school?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Almost as dad as your first days at Beacon Hills." He chuckled.

"What happened?" She grew concerned.

"Damon had to compel the principle _not _to expel me."

"Jer!"

"I know. But I'm in the same boat as you. No one will ever understand being dead and then not-dead…and not in the vampire way." He amended. Bonnie felt guilty. She was the one who brought Jeremy back. "But there was one thing." He broached.

"Oh?"

"After the fight that I got into, a new girl came up to me to ensure my safety." He said cautiously.

"Oh, did you ask her on a date?" They had broken up a long time ago, and they'd be friends for the rest of Jeremy's life, and she wanted the best for him. For him to be happy after everything he went through. But it was hard, everyone seemed to be moving on, Jeremy and the new girl, Elena and Damon, Caroline and Tyler (or Klaus depending on the day of the week), and she didn't have anyone because she didn't want to know the expiration date on their romance.

"I invited her to the Falls back to school party."

"That's good. I'm really happy for you, Jer. That you're living."

"Thanks, Bonnie." He sighed. "Listen, I've got to go, but be safe, Bon. Be happy. Make it up to your dad and brother."

"I'll try. Bye, Jer."

"Talk to you soon."

She hung up and got out of bed. She could call Caroline or Elena, but she opted against it. She did however shoot off a text to Stefan asking how he was. She was going to be around for an eternity, she might as well make her friendships secure. What was she supposed to do now? She didn't want to write and didn't know anyone in Beacon Hills. Well, that wasn't completely true. She had met Derek. She made a quick decision to send a text to him, hoping she didn't seem clingy or needy. Because Bonnie Bennett was neither of those things.

_Hey, if you're not busy, would you be interested in showing me around Beacon Hills?_

She hesitated a moment before pressing send. She'd been berating herself for sticking her neck out and texting Derek after he didn't respond within ten minutes. If her neck had been that far out in Mystic Falls she'd have been drained in a moment. She'd shaken her head at the neediness she was presenting and decided to get dressed. She was halfway through her routine when her phone binged. She finished doing her mascara, figuring it was Caroline or Stiles, but was surprised to see it was Derek when she checked.

_Sure. Want to meet at the restaurant from yesterday?_

She texted back._ I'll be there in an hour. _

_I'll meet you in the parking lot and then we can grab lunch. _Derek had responded.

When she finished getting ready, she grabbed a grimoire and wrapped it in a scarf to protect it and placed it in her back seat, figuring she could read it in case her friend was running late. When she arrived, she was surprised to see Derek leaning against a car.

"Hey, I hope you weren't waiting long." She smiled as he pushed himself off his car.

"I was early." He shook his head. "Are you hungry?" He had noticed she was a bit too thin, and there was something telling him to take care of her.

"Sure." Bonnie ducked her head and pushed some hair out of her face.

* * *

><p>At the table, Derek smiled. "I was glad to hear from you." He had said after they ordered.<p>

Bonnie laughed. "Well, I figured it was either you or my brother to show me around Beacon Hills." She scrunched her nose. "You edged him out, sir."

"I thought you were from Virginia?" Derek leaned closer unknowingly.

"I am." Bonnie smiled to let him know his question wasn't unwelcome. "I lived with my stepdad while my dad and half brother are from here." She shrugged.

"What are they like?"

"My family?" Bonnie snorted. "My dad is super overprotective and my brother is the quintessential high school boy." She laughed, remembering Stiles going on and on about Lydia Martin.

"And your step dad?"

Bonnie smiled sadly. "He was kind. Didn't get me completely, you know. Teenage girl and traveling business man aren't exactly complementary, but he cared about me. He didn't have to after my mom left. But he did." She shrugged. "What about you? You said you had a sister?" She turned the topic away from her depressing family life.

"Cora." Derek matched Bonnie's sad smile, both unknowingly having equally sad family stories. "She's younger than me too. We were separated when we were younger, but I found her last year. She's serious, but at the same time, she's the same young girl I remember."

"Do you have any other family?" Bonnie questioned softly.

Derek debated telling her anything else. "My Uncle Peter and I used to be close. He isn't that much older than me. We're…reconnecting." Derek hesitated for a moment before continuing. "I have a couple of friends that I'm close to. We look out for each other." He shrugged, speaking about his pack. Even though they didn't always get on, he cared for Isaac, Scott, and Stiles, and even Alison Argent and Lydia Martin.

"That's good." Bonnie smiled. "I had a couple friends at home I'm close to." She remembered Caroline and Elena. "I grew up with them, and our group only expanded." Jeremy, Matt, and Tyler flashed through her mind. "We have the same relationship as you, I think, sometimes. We get in huge fights, and sometimes we hate each other, but we look out for each other." She thought of the Salvatore Brothers. "If you can't trust your friends, the whole world might as well be against you."

Derek was silent, chewing over the words. "That's very wise, Bonnie." He said slowly.

"What can I say?" Bonnie shrugged her discomfort off. "I'm like an eighty year old forever trapped in the body of a eighteen year old." Forever. She'd be eighteen forever. And so would Elena and Stefan and Tyler. And Caroline would seventeen. She shook off the depressing thoughts. This was a day for her to move on and make friends.


	8. Chapter 8

She got home, her cheeks hurting from smiling so much, which was uncharacteristic of her.

"Where were you?" She turned to see Stiles and her dad waiting for her on the couch, both having matching scowls and arms crossed across their respective chests.

Bonnie closed her eyes and counted to five. She wouldn't get angry again. "I went out." She shrugged.

"Because that wasn't obvious." Both Bonnie and her father ignored Stiles.

"We were worried, Bonnie."

"No need to be." She shot back, not unkindly.

John sighed. "We're having dinner tonight with the McCalls. Melissa insisted that she and Scott wanted to have dinner with us."

Bonnie smiled, remembering the good times she had with the boy and how kind his mother was. "Sounds great!"

"Melissa is making dinner after her afternoon shift, so we'll probably leave in two hours."

"Alright, thanks." She shrugged uncomfortably.

"What's in your hands?" Stiles interrupted.

Bonnie glanced down. She had been holding one of her grimoires, the one wrapped in a scarf. "Uh…" She looked at her dad, but he was used to Stiles unusual trains of thought. "A book." She shrugged.

"Why did you wrap it?" He continued.

"Does it matter." She tried to play it off. "It's old. My grams gave it to me. I was reading it."

"What is it?"

"Enough, Stiles."

"Come on-"

"Stiles, leave it." His father commanded softly.

"I'm going to go call Care, just let me know when we're leaving." And Bonnie retreated to her room before her dad or Stiles had a chance to say anything.

* * *

><p>"So, Bonnie, how are you?" Melissa asked at dinner. To say dinner was awkward was to say Klaus was a <em>little <em>volatile.

"I'm well Mrs. McCall. How is at working at the hospital?" Bonnie smiled at the woman.

"Oh you know. You get tons of crazy people in and out. So basically it's the same as living with two teenagers." She laughed.

"Hey!" Scott and Isaac shouted in outrage. "We're not that bad." Scott laughed.

"Speak for yourself. You don't have to buy groceries." Melissa sent a look to Bonnie that made her laugh. "How was your last year of high school? And your friends?"

Bonnie choked on her water and John gave her swift pat on the back. "Oh, you, know. Normal. We did normal things. Prom. Um, senior prank night. Stuff like that." Sure, prom had been centered around getting Elena's humanity back and senior prank night culminated in Matt and Tyler's temporary deaths and Klaus and Stefan's return, but she wasn't going to mention it.

"And what did you and your friends do over the summer?" Melissa smiled.

"Um, we were all kind of having the summers of our lives. Elena was hanging out with her boyfriend, Damon. Stefan…went swimming." She improvised. "Um, Matt was traveling Europe with a friend, Rebekah. Caroline was getting ready for school." Compelling advisors for the best schedules and dorms.

"And you?"

Bonnie had hoped she could leave her plans out. "Oh you know. I spent a little time with everyone. Mostly Jeremy." She _had _watched over everyone had one point or another. Though, she still felt guilty abut the whole Stefan-in-the-quarry situation.

"What did you for your Senior prank night?" Isaac asked.

"We're planning ours now." Stiles filled in.

Bonnie became uneasy. The pranks had sort of taken the back seat quickly after Klaus showed up and started killing people. "Oh, you know. Um, we placed cups filled with kool aid all over the gym floor so they were unavoidable. Filled teacher's drawers with mouse traps. We put honey on all the door handles. Stuff like that." She shrugged.

"Sounds like it'd take a lot of work."

It helped having vampires assembling the pranks, she thought. "So, I heard all three of you are on the lacrosse team. It's fun?" She changed the topic.

As Scott, Stiles, and Isaac were laughing as telling Bonnie about the lacrosse team, she didn't notice her dad narrow his eyes as he continued to stare at her.

John interrupted Stiles mid sentence. "You said you were with Abbie."

"What?" Bonnie frowned.

"You told me when you arrived, and in every e-mail, that you'd spent the summer traveling with your mother. And just now, you said you were hanging out with your friends."

The others watched curiously as John's face turned red and Stiles frowned at Bonnie, whose eyes were closed. In an attempt to not lie, she had slipped up. "I didn't mean it like that. I talked to everyone."

"That's not what you said." Stiles said, before his father could. Isaac coughed and shot a look to Scott. "And you were able to call of your friends, but not answer the phone once over the summer. When we needed you? When I needed you?" His sister hadn't managed to answer the phone once when their father was kidnapped and he was about to kill himself.

"Stiles." Scott whispered.

"No." Stiles voice was deathly silent. "She is lying and being selfish. She wanted to spend the summer with her boyfriend and friends. That's fine. She could have answered the phone once."

"Stiles." This time his father. John felt bad. He knew his son was put through a lot when he was kidnapped by the darach, and they hadn't exactly addressed it.

"You have no right." Bonnie's voice darkened. It was full of authority and power, and chilled Scott and Isaac's bones. Set their inner wolf on edge. "You have _no _idea what you're talking about, so you need to stop talking, Stiles." She hissed.

"Or what, Bonnie?"

"Kids." Melissa tried getting their attention. "We should-"

"Don't underestimate me, Stiles. People who do that tend to drop dead." The table went silent, and Bonnie hadn't meant for her to threaten her brother, or for it to come out like that. "I'm sorry, Mrs. McCall." She swiftly got up and fled the table and house, everyone too shocked to follow.

"What the hell just happened?" Stiles asked his two werewolf friends.

* * *

><p>Bonnie couldn't stop the tears from flowing and she hated it. She felt so much like a teenager, having a fight with her father and brother. And she hadn't been that teenager in a long time.<p>

_"Stiles! Dad!" Bonnie cried out as she saw her brother and father for the first time in months. "What are you doing here?" She laughed light heartily._

_"Rudy called and said he wouldn't be able to make it back from business for your birthday, so we figured it was time to come visit." The Sheriff told her!_

_"I'm having dinner with the Gilberts tonight, their aunt Jenna is visiting, but if I call Elena now, I'm sure Grayson and Miranda won't mind!"_

That was the last time she had been truly normal. A few weeks later, Elena was mysteriously the lone survivor of the car accident that claimed her parents' lives, and after that summer, she had been sucked into the worlds of witches and vampires and danger.

She didn't know how long she'd been walking, but she found herself at the bar that she was quickly becoming a regular at.

"Two shots." She said to the bartender, already not needing to flash her id. She quickly downed them before ordering a bourbon. She'd spent enough time with the Salvatores to grow fond of the drink.

"Hey, Bonnie." Derek carefully approached the girl, who radiated anger. "Everything alright?" He was caught off guard when she lunged for him and furiously kissed him. He didn't waste much time reciprocating, but eventually pulled back.

"What was that!"

Bonnie turned back to the bar and downed the remainder of the bourbon. "Is your place close?"

"What?"

"Is your place close, Derek? I like you. And you clearly like me."

"I-" It wasn't untrue. "Yeah."

Bonnie led him out, and recognizing his car, walked over. She sat in the passenger seat as Derek drove.

"You don't have to do this, Bonnie." Derek glanced over. "I like you. And I'd like to date you. But we can-"

"Life is for the living. If we don't move forward now, something could stop us tomorrow." She wouldn't be dead, but he could be.

"What-"

"Happened?" Bonnie finished. "Nothing. I'm ready to let go and act young. Be _young _with me."

"I can do that." Derek said as he parked.

* * *

><p>This was an apology chapter for taking so long with the last one. The next chapter has Stiles finding out about his sister with Derek. Just wrote the chapter where everyone finds out about Bonnie's anchor status. So hope you keep reading. I started posting a new story thats TVDArrow. Enjoy.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Bonnie woke up in a bed with a pounding headache. It took her a moment to remember she'd gone home with Derek the last night. Her dad was probably freaking out. _Serves him right._ She couldn't help the thought. She got out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt from the floor. It clearly wasn't hers, as it reached her knees, but it would do. She didn't know if Derek had any roommates. She left the room and continued down a flight of stairs, figuring it would lead to either Derek or the kitchen.

She found that it led to both. "Coffee?" Derek offered.

"Thanks." She walked across the floor, and surprised him by pecking him on the lips as she grabbed the mug from his hands. They walked over to the table and sat quietly, both unsure what to say.

"This is cozy." A man said as he descended the stairs. Bonnie tugged the shirt to cover her thighs in her criss crossed position.

"Peter." Derek acknowledged, not looking at the man, but picking up a paper from the table.

"And who is this?"

"Bonnie." Bonnie greeted.

"And I'm-"

"Uncle Peter." Bonnie interrupted. "I know."

"You do?" He smirked as he sat at a seat, glancing at Derek who refused to meet his eyes. "Well, my dear nephew failed to tell me anything about you, dear."

Bonnie shrugged, before gasping. "There it is!" She bounded to the island where her phone sat. She turned it on and saw many, many calls and texts from her dad and brother, a few from Scott, and then the normal messages from the Mystic Falls gang.

"You bagged yourself a popular one." Peter laughed.

Bonnie shrugged. "I've got to take this." She sighed. She never got to call Caroline the night before, despite what she said to Stiles.

"Hey, Care."

"Bonnie!" Caroline gasped. "I didn't hear from you! Are you alright?"

Bonnie leaned against the island, facing away from Peter and Derek, the former continued looking at her, and both men were listening in to Bonnie's conversation, interested in her life. "I'm fine, Caroline. I met up with a friend last night." She said quietly.

"Oh, Bonnie Bennett, getting all promiscuous only a few weeks after she leaves Mystic Falls!"

"I really can't talk about this, Caroline."

"You're still with him! Bonni-"

"Say another word, Caroline, and I'll start regaling your relationship with Damon. Oh and remember the time you and Klaus-"

"Enough!" Caroline squealed. "We'll talk later, okay?" She hung up.

"That was my friend, Caroline." She turned to Derek and Peter, who were both looking at her now. She shrugged. "Does anyone know where my pants are?" Derek choked on his coffee and Peter laughed outright.

Bonnie had been unable to find her pants, not that she had looked that hard. She was reading on Derek's couch as he was checking his e-mail.

Bonnie jumped and ducked when the door slid open with a bang, being used to ducking from Mystic Falls' many violent altercations.

"Derek!" A familiar voice called.

"No." Bonnie groaned and didn't get up.

"Scott. Stiles. How nice to see you." Derek panned out.

"Look who's here." Peter walked down the stairs, only enough to see the intruders.

"We have a problem." Stiles started. "My sister, she didn't come home last night."

"Sister?" Derek asked, confused as Bonnie got back on the couch.

"Hey Stiles. Scott." Bonnie cringed, knowing what was about to happen.

"Hey Bonnie." The boys said before double taking.

"Where the hell have you been." Stiles stalked over.

Derek's eyes widened. "You have got to be kidding me." And Peter looked as if Christmas had come in September.

"And whose shirt is that?" Stiles continued, now standing in front of his sister.

Bonnie decided against answering."How do you know Derek?"

"Derek?!" Stiles looked like he was about to have a coronary. He looked between the two, and then at Bonnie's exposed legs. "You did NOT sleep with Derek Hale, Bonnie."

"I slept with Stiles' sister."

"How do you know each other, seriously?"

Stiles turned around, his face purple. "Dude, you slept with my _sister!_" He yelled. He whipped back around to Bonnie. "Oh you know, dad _arrested him for murder,_ Bonnie!" He yelled.

Bonnie raised her eyebrows. "Did you kill someone?" She asked, relatively used to being around murderers. but hoping her new maybe-boyfriend wasn't a murderer. Or at least not a serial killer.

"No!" He yelled, outraged, though a small voice in the back of his head reminded him that he had killed before…Paige…Peter. "Seriously?" He asked Stiles. "How are you two related? I mean Bonnie _Bennet_? Stiliniski? And she's black!"

"Seriously? That's what you pick up on?" Peter laughed.

"Shut up!" Derek, Stiles, and Bonnie yelled.

"I'm his half-sister." Bonnie shrugged. "Are you friends or something?" She shrugged, not totally uncomfortable.

"Or something." Derek mumbled.

"We're leaving." Stiles said, grabbing Bonnie's arm before she wrenched it out of his grasp. "Let's _go,_ Bonnie!"

"You're not my father, Stiles."

"That's right. I'm not. Because our _dad_ is at the Sheriff's station waiting for the twenty four hour mark to declare you a missing person!"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Well, you saw me. I'm fine. You can tell him." She crossed her arms.

"Like I'm leaving you here!"

"What are you going to do, Stiles? Drag me?"

"If I have to!"

Derek intervened before it could get any uglier. "I think it's best if you leave, Stiles." He stood between Scott and Stiles and Bonnie.

Stiles was about to protest before Scott whispered something in his ears. Before Stiles flung his arms in the air and yelled nothing and storming out.

"My brothers, gentlemen." Bonnie sighed. "I'm sorry. I'll leave, now. I just didn't want to go with him."

"You don't have to leave, Bonnie." He tilted her head up. "You should probably call your dad before Stiles convinces him I kidnapped you, but you can stay if you want."

Bonnie smiled and leaned up to kiss Derek.

Over the next two weeks, the Stilinski household was unbearably hostile. The only words exchanged were those of between the two younger occupants, and even then, it was only snarky remarks made about Derek and Bonnie's relationship. John refused to speak to Bonnie before she told him the truth about her summer.

One night, at a silent dinner, John was staring at his plate. "Was it drugs?"

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Did you spend your summer doing drugs?"

"Probably, if she slept with Derek Hale." Stiles muttered.

"No!" Bonnie yelled in disbelief and stormed away.

During week three of Cold War: Stilinski edition, Bonnie passed Stiles' door, which was open and she paused as she saw a familiar face in a picture.

"Who is that?" She broke the silence, surprising her brother with her presence.

"What?" He said slightly irritably.

"The girl. In the picture with Derek, Scott, Isaac, and you and other people. That blonde girl." Bonnie pointed. She knew that face. She had met that girl. That girl passed through her weeks before.

"Why do you care?" Stiles said hostly, not wanting to speak about the pack with Bonnie, nor how Erica and Boyd were dead.

She snatched the picture before Stiles could do anything and bounded out the door. "Hey!" Stiles yelled and chased after her.

"Dad!" She yelled. She placed the framed picture down on top of the files he was looking at. "Who is she?" Bonnie asked, pointing.

"Dad! She just-"

"What are you talking about?" John asked, confused.

"That blonde."

"That's Erica Reyes."

"How did she die?" Bonnie asked, not considering the possibility that anyone wouldn't know about her death.

"What do you mean? She's just missing." John glanced at his son and shut his eyes. Stiles hadn't told him everything, he surmised.

"Oh. I just assumed." Bonnie backed out, realizing her mistake, before she dodged Stiles and ran back to her room, locking the door.

"Stiles?" John asked tiredly.

Stiles glanced away to make sure Bonnie couldn't over hear them. "She was murdered by the Alpha Pack for refusing to kill Derek."

"Alright." John nodded, defeated.

Bonnie was at Derek's apartment taking a bath when she was surprised. "Not now." She groaned. "Seriously, my boyfriend is in the next room over." She knew she couldn't ask this ghost _not_ to be at peace. "Qetsiyah, you are such a bitch. Worst ancestor ever." She mumbled. She sighed. "It's alright. You can be at peace." She told the ghost.

As the ghost approached her she held her breath and went underwater, hoping Derek wouldn't hear her anguish. She felt bad enough that whatever tentative relationship he had with Stiles and Scott had become further strained because of their relationship.

She writhed in pain for a moment, and as she held herself under, she felt water being splashed over the edge.

Derek was in the next room working out when he heard Bonnie in the next room. He halted his movement as he tried to listen. She was in the bathroom alone and he didn't know who she'd be talking to. When he heard water splashing noisily, he ran into the bathroom, to see Bonnie under water, experiencing something that looked like a seizure. But she was holding her self under. He shook the thoughts out for the time being and rushed over to her, pulling her out, holding her by her shoulders.

"Bonnie!" His eyes were wide as she shook.

"Derek," She asked. "What are you doing here?"

Derek couldn't believe she was acting like nothing had happened. "What the hell, Bonnie! You were drowning yourself!"

"Oh please, I was _not."_ She scoffed.

"What was going on?"

"It was nothing, Derek, I'm fine." At his incredulous look, she insisted. "I am!"

"C'mon, let's get you to the hospital." He tried helping her out, but was surprised at her resistance.

"I'm not going to the hospital, Derek. I _am_ fine." She tried reassuring him.

"Bonn-"

"No. Derek."

"Fine." He let go of her roughly and went across the room and sat against the door.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie laughed.

"I'm making sure you don't drown as you take a bath."

"Derek, you are being ridiculous."

"Like your brother wouldn't relish the moment your dad arrested be for manslaughter."

"Me drowning wouldn't be manslaughter. If anything it'd be negligence or something." Bonnie shrugged, but seeing her boyfriends unamused look, she sighed. "C'mon, have some fun. You could use a bath after working out, anyways, Derek." Bonnie attempted, but Derek looked away, refusing to look at her.

"Fine." She shrugged and leaned back. "The silent treatment is totally my game." She _had_ been a ghost for months. The silent treatment was nothing she hadn't experienced.

She was towel drying herself off, when she heard her phone ring. She walked past Derek, still not talking to each other and frowned at the caller id.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hello, Bonnie." The voice greeted.

"Elijah?" She asked, surprised and confused. She walked away from Derek and told Elijah, "One moment." She turned back to Derek. "I've got to take this. It's an emergency." Well, she figured it would be for an Original to be calling a Bennett witch, or former-witch. She walked back into the bathroom, but locked the door before Derek could follow. She turned on the shower to drown out anyone listening into her call, supernatural or otherwise.

"Alright, what's going on? I'm not a witch anymore."

"I'm aware, Bonnie." Elijah said, slightly amused. He sighed. "We need to know if any witches have passed through you since you've been back."

"What…how?" Bonnie did not know how the Originals found out about her new status as Anchor.

"My dear brother had an interesting rendezvous with Miss Forbes."

Caroline. Bonnie filed that information away for later. "How would I know if they were a witch, Elijah?"

"Something happened in New Orleans. A harvest. Four girls were sacrificed, but were supposed to come back. A friend, Davina, was one of those girls. She's sixteen, dark hair, about your height."

"No one's found me with that description."

"Thank you."

"I'll let you know if it changes."

"Have a good day, Bonnie Bennett."

"You too, Elijah." When had they become amicable? She ended the call and shut off the shower before unlocking the bathroom door and bypassing Derek, who seemed to forget their earlier fight.

"Who was that?" He asked, following her to their room.

"A friend. Something happened and I need to go do some research." She wanted to find out what type of 'harvest' required the sacrifice of four teenage girls.

"Bonnie-"

"Derek. I don't have time for this!" She said, exasperated. "This isn't something that I can do here and it's nothing that can wait. And I'm one of the only people with accessible information to look for this."

"What is happening?

"I can't tell you. it's private." She began walking out the door, now dressed.

"Bonnie, if you walk out that door-"

"We're over?" She turned back momentarily forgetting her task.

Derek sighed. "No. But I will be upset and worried."

"And I'll make it up to you." She ran back and kissed him before apologizing. "Sorry, but I do need to go." And didn't let him say anything as she ran out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

She'd been in her room, rummaging through grimoires looking for any information. Bonnie had Jeremy searching through her grimoires in Mystic Falls. Despite the family's continued silence, Stiles and the Sheriff grew worried at the time Bonnie spent in her room, only leaving so she could get coffee to stay awake more. Derek hadn't seen his girlfriend since she left, and he was equally worried.

"What did you do to my sister?" Stiles asked Derek as they were driving to the power station.

"What?"

"She hasn't left her room in days."

"Nothing. Bonnie hasn't left? Is she alright?"

"No. She's not sleeping or eating. She keeps her doors locked and seems to be reading a bunch of old books non stop."

Derek frowned and gripped the wheel, speeding up, determined to finish this problem, so he could move onto whatever was bothering Bonnie.

"I found it. I found it!" Bonnie jittered to herself. She scurried over to her phone, which was sitting by her bedside table.

"Elijah." She dialed. "Pick up. Pick up."

"Hello?"

"Elijah. It should've worked." She started.

"Bonnie?"

"I've been looking through all the grimoires I have at my finger tips, which given those I commandeered after the Martin's deaths, sorry about that, has grown substantially. Anyways, the Harvest, it should have worked. Someone took their power."

"Thank you."

"There's a way to resurrect the girls. The power has to be rereleased."

"This means a lot, Miss Bennett."

"I just wish I had my powers so I could do more."

The Sheriff got home, turning the lights on, and was surprised to see Bonnie waiting at the bottom steps. When she saw him she flew into his arms.

"I'm sorry!" She said. She was lucky not to have parents who'd sacrifice her for randoms beliefs, no matter how warranted they thought it would be.

The Sheriff didn't say anything, but hugged his oldest back, stroking her hair.

Bonnie began sobbing. She hadn't been held by her father like this in a long, long time and it was hard to remember what it felt like because it was before her death and months she lived unable to contact anyone, even Jeremy.

"Shhh." John comforted.

Stiles was surprised to come home to his sister and dad, not only talking and laughing, but setting out cards for family game night.

"Finally! C'mon Stiles, the popcorn will be ready is a sec and then we can start!"

"What are you doing?" Stiles said, confused and shocked.

"Rummy 500, duh. What does it look like?"

"No. I mean, this." He gestured.

His dad came out from behind him and clapped his hand on Stiles' shoulder. "Truce tonight, son."

Stiles sighed and shook his head. "Only if I get first deal."

"Deal." Bonnie laughed.

Stiles and John moved around quietly, trying to not to wake Bonnie as they cleaned.

"What changed?" Stiles asked in the kitchen.

"I'm not sure, but I know she needed that." John shrugged.

"How can you be okay with her dating Derek?" Stiles wanted to pull his hair out.

"I'm not. The age difference is concerning-"

"And then there's the whole part about him being a werewolf-"

"Yes. But we can't tell Bonnie what to do. She'd resent us more than she does. And there are more important things I want to learn before we move onto the dating frontier."

"Like what really went on over the summer."

"Exactly."

"Why don't you call Abbie?"

"I don't have her number." John shrugged. "And she won't exactly be happy to hear from me."

"I don't want Bonnie involved in pack business. With Beacon Hills serving as a beacon again, it won't be safe."

"I know, Stiles." John shrugged. "Deaton told me. But you have to question yourself. Would Bonnie be safer if she fell for someone else?"

Bonnie sat up and yawned. She looked up at the clock and was surprised to see it was past noon. She shouldn't have been surprised, she hadn't slept for three or four days prior when she was researching the Harvest for Elijah.

She sat in the shower and as the water poured down on her, she couldn't help but pity those poor girls who had died. They were stuck in some sort of limbo.

She closed her eyes, just for a second, and found herself in a room, watching from the top of the stairs.

"_Why are you doing this to me?"_

_ "Elena?" Bonnie asked. But like when she was a ghost, Elena couldn't see her. _

_ "Please, where am I?" Elena was strapped to the table, with tools coming out of her and a doctor standing over her._

_ Suddenly, she was yanked from behind. "What are you doing back here, sweetheart?"_

_ "Kol." Bonnie tried not to be scared, but cried out as Kol pushed her, and she tumbled down the stairs._

Bonnie awoke, still in the shower, but the once scolding water was long cold. She was surprised to see Derek in front of her, grasping her shoulders.

"Derek? What are you doing here?"

"I asked Scott to have Stiles let me know when I could come see you. He called and said you were finished with whatever you were doing. What the hell are you doing? Sleeping in an ice cold shower?" He reached up to turn the water off, keeping one arm on Bonnie. He grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped Bonnie in it before setting her on her feet. "I waited for a bit downstairs, but the shower was taking too long and…"

"Thanks for waking me up." Bonnie said.

"What happened there?" Derek asked pointing to a cut on Bonnie's arm.

"What?" Bonnie looked at her arm. That cut hadn't been there before her 'nap'. "I fell." She lied.

Derek looked like he wanted to say more, but instead ushered her out of the room. "I'll grab some gauze. Put something warm on, Bennett."

Bonnie slipped on some jeans and was buttoning her blouse as Derek came back in the room. He cleared his throat as he approached. They sat on the bed silently as Derek wrapped some the gauze around her arm.

"Thanks." She smiled and looked down at her hands, breaking eye contact.

"Any time." He tilted her head up and captured her lips with his. After few minutes, he pushed her back onto the bed without breaking the kiss. Bonnie hadn't felt like this ever: not with Jeremy even. Having Derek with her made her feel safe and whole, even if he knew next to nothing about her life.

Bonnie heard the door slam and pushed Derek off of her. "Stiles." She whispered. Derek nodded and moved to sit at her desk, curiously looking around at its' constants. He held up a necklace.

"What's this?" He asked.

Bonnie frowned. "That belonged to my bitch of an ancestor, Emily." She was still bitter about the whole possession thing.

"I bet there is a cool story behind _that_." Derek said just as Stiles walked into his sister's room.

"What are you doing here, Derek?" Stiles said irritably.

"I was just telling Derek a story about my ancestor. She was a witch, Stiles." Bonnie tried to ease Stiles into forgiving her for dating someone he clearly didn't like.

"A witch." Stiles coughed and glanced at Derek. "That's insane." he cleared his throat. "What do you mean, witch?" He rambled.

Bonnie smiled at her brother's antics and shrugged. "She was burned at the stake at a site of a massacre of witches. Legend says you can still hear their voices by the house they were all burned at. I heard that Emily bound a spell to that necklace." Bonnie pointed to the one in Derek's hand, trying to sound eerie and scare her brother. "That would unleash vampires on Earth." Okay, so she embellished a bit. Her story was a lot more interesting than what actually happened. Kind of.

"Vampires. Psh. No. That's hilarious, Bonnie."

Derek rolled his eyes at Stiles' lack of grace. "Stiles." He said to break Stiles out of his ramblings as he put the necklace down.

"Right. Yeah, sorry. I'll be going now. Please don't have sex while I'm home." He ducked out of the room, leaving a gaping Bonnie and an annoyed Derek.

"I'm so sorry." Bonnie shook her head disbelievingly. "I question whether we're actually related sometimes."

"I can't believe I'm dating Stiles' _sister_." Derek joked.

"I like to believe I'm more than just his sister. I could be a witch." She joked. Well she wasn't a witch. So it could be a joke, she guessed.

"It makes sense, you _did_ put a spell on me." Derek walked over and pecked her on the lips.

Bonnie laughed, outraged. "That is so cheesy, Derek Hale! And extremely bigoted to witches, I might add!" She seriously was a little offended, not enough to actually warrant anger though, it _was_ just a joke.

"But you know how the lyrics go." He aid suggestively, pushing her back on the bed, leaning over her. "You put a spell on me, and now your mine." He quasi-sang in a husky voice.

"Those aren't the lyrics, you dork!" Bonnie laughed as Derek kissed her.

"Bonnie Bennett, you have a boyfriend!" Caroline was glad to finally get a chance to talk to her friend.

"Caroline." Bonnie groaned. "I don't make a big deal of it when you get boyfriends."

"Yes you do." Caroline denied. "And besides, what do we know about this boy? He could be a serial killer."

"I think I can handle myself. And he's not a serial killer! Derek is nice. He's a bit older, but somehow Stiles knows him. Which is sort of weird because they don't like each other."

"Well, I'll need to visit to vet him."

"Oh god, no." Bonnie gritted her teeth. "Enjoy college and stop worrying, Care."

"Fine, I won't come _yet._"

"And don't send Stefan or Damon or anyone."

"Fine. But make sure to tell him that if he hurts you, he'll get his throat ripped out. And then we'll heal him, make him eat it, and rip his throat out again."

"Jeez, Care. Channeling Klaus, much? And I can't tell him any of that. He'll think my friends are crazy killers."

"I mean, we sort of are. We've all killed someone, not to mention Damon and Ripper Stefan. You even acquaintances with the Originals, who are, like, the world's oldest serial killers, and-"

"I get it, Caroline. All of my friends are incredibly fucked up."

"Which is why we'll stay close forever." Bonnie snorted. "Always and forever." She mocked the Originals' motto. "So, what about you? Any boys chasing after Caroline Forbes yet?"


End file.
